


Georgenotfound is asleep.

by Iamjustlostandconfused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamjustlostandconfused/pseuds/Iamjustlostandconfused
Summary: George has seasonal affective disorder, and has to deal with all the stuff happening on the Dream SMP. He doesn't deal with it as much as he just ignores it.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap(mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Georgenotfound is asleep.

Georgenotfound is asleep.

He often is these days. As the temperature drops and the world seems to get darker he finds it difficult to rise from his small red bed. 

His bed resides in a awfully messy room, in a rebuilt mushroom house, just outside of L'manburg. The house itself had quite a story to it, having been destroyed and then built back up by George, back when he felt more himself, and could actually get things done.

In this house George awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. He hadn't eaten for a while (he hadn't done anything for a while). He gathered as much energy as he could muster as he cracked open his eyes, gazing over to the clock in his dimly lit room. The clock tells him it's been 19 hours since he was last conscious, something that would be worrying if anyone cared.

Instead of getting up, George lies in bed. The covers surrounding him keep him warm, and despite his rumbling stomach, nothing can seem to motivate him to move.

So instead he just lies there and thinks. First he thinks about L'manburg and the constant battles that plague the nation, all in the name of power. Power was a strange concept to George, the need to be in charge was never something he particularly felt himself. Is it not exhausting? George felt exhausted just thinking about it.

George was always exhausted.

Then he thinks about Dream, his childhood friend, one he hadn't seen in far too long. But that wasn't George's fault, they simply didn't have time to meet up like they did before. Whilst George seemed to have no ambition, Dream had far too much. He was always busy, with some new scheme or plan, always chasing down power. George thought it was pointless. (He still missed Dream though)

With Dream so busy and Sapnap with his fiance Karl, George had never felt more alone. 

The world had lost it's colour lately, it had lost it's meaning. The once bright blue sky that he loved is now a dull grey. He finds it hard to believe it's the same sky that him, Dream and Sapnap would sit beneath as they play fought in the hot summer.

George was roused from his thought by a sharp knock on his door. Finding every ounce of energy in him, he pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it he found Sapnap standing on the other side, eyes downcast and posture hunched.

"George" he begins "I guess you don't know about Dream..."

And self hatred hit like a truck. 'i slept through something else didn't I? Great job George you're such a dead weight'

But instead of saying anything he just shook his head.

"He... He's in prison George." Sapnap choked "they've had enough of him pulling the strings." 

Sapnap stood there a little longer, but when he got no response from the smaller man, he started to turn away. "I just thought I should tell you man. I'm gonna go see Karl now, see you around". 

He sounded so dejected, and George knew he should probably reach out and comfort the man, but he didn't. He just stands there as Sapnap retreats.

He thinks over it for a while until he realises he's just been standing in his doorway. 'whatever' he eventually says to himself, and it hurts. He was wants to be upset, he should be. His childhood best friend had just been imprisoned, he should be angry or sad or something.

But he's not.

It's disheartening to say the least but he doesn't dwell on it. He just walks through his messy room and lays back down on his bed. It's dark (it's always so dark) as the world slips away again. He's slipped away too, he knows, but he has no intention of acknowledging that.

And once again Georgenotfound is asleep


End file.
